Summer Surprise/Not-So-Mod Pod
Summer Surprise/Not-So-Mod Pod is the 25th episode of the Groovy Girls TV Show. Plot Summer Surprise: At the beach, the Groovy Girls are swimming in the ocean, save for Gwen. Gwen got a new surfboard, which she's looking forward to trying out. A boy overhears her bragging about the surfboard as she heads towards the water. He introduces himself as Kieran, tells her that he's a surfing guru and that he'll surf with her and maybe "show her the ropes". Gwen says that she'd love to surf with him, so the two head into the ocean together and start to surf. Meanwhile, the other five girls are playing Marco Polo. Yvette is "it". She hears O'Ryan yelling "Polo!" in the distance. She swims up to what she thinks is O'Ryan, and tags Kieran, who says "What the...?!". Yvette is shocked at "O'Ryan" sounding so much like a guy...and even more shocked when she opens her eyes and notices the cutest guy she's seen in a while on a surfboard right in front of her. Yvette and Kieran introduce themselves to each other. (To be continued) Not-So-Mod Pod: The episode opens with Gwen waking up and commenting on how much she loves her Mod Pod bedroom - from its funky wallpaper with bedding that matches perfectly, her "Cyber Station" (desk & computer), and rug that feels super-cool under her toes to her wall full of rock-star posters and closet filled with enough clothes "to wear one different outfit each day of the month". But, when she goes downstairs, she's in for a surprise - her parents confront her, stressing her out despite that they say they have "good news". The "good news" actually isn't good for Gwen at all - their news is that the entire house is being remodeled, so they'll live with Grandpa until the house is done. A montage is shown of Gwen not enjoying herself at Grandpa's house, ending with Gwen saying "At least I get to go home now, to my Mod Pod..." The episode suddenly cuts to Gwen opening the door to her Mod Pod. The door still has the sign that says "Gwen's Mod Pod!" on it...but when she opens it, things just get worse. Everything is not the same - her computer is on a plain wooden desk, her rug is absent, her bed is now made of wood as well, and worst of all - the bedding and wallpaper aren't the old funky ones she remembers...and they don't match! At least she still has her funky clothes and her closet, even though her closet was painted light pink to match the walls. Gwen tells her parents that her BFF O'Ryan planned a "sleepover" with her (as an excuse to sleep at someone's house who has a Mod Pod) tonight, so she packs her bags to go to O'Ryan's house. When Gwen opens the door to O'Ryan's house, Mrs. Cavanagh answers and calls O'Ryan downstairs. Gwen goes, miserably and jealously, up to O'Ryan's Mod Pod, and O'Ryan asks what's wrong. Gwen says her Mod Pod was totally remodeled, tells O'Ryan about all the changes, and O'Ryan says she can sing a song to cheer Gwen up. However, the song turns out to be a blues song ("Mod Pod Blues") which upsets Gwen. O'Ryan and Gwen think up other ways to cheer Gwen up, but end up with no luck. Gwen goes to sleep sad that night, and has a dream that she comes back home, only for her mom and dad to have a "surprise" - they redecorated her room, and now it looks just like her old Mod Pod. Gwen wakes up to find out it was just a dream. O'Ryan tells Gwen about her crazy dream, and asks if Gwen had any dreams. Gwen says she doesn't want to talk about it. While she and O'Ryan eat breakfast, the dream Gwen has gives her an idea. She decides to go to the store with her mom after the sleepover, and pick out new and even better items to redecorate her room and make it a Mod Pod again. However, none of the items at the store look like any of the items in Gwen's Mod Pod, but Gwen buys some anyway because she likes them and "they'll have to do for now." The episode ends when Mr. Bridges surprises his daughter by finding all the old decorations from her Mod Pod...including some left-over wallpaper! Gwen and her dad decorate the room and create an "even-Modder Pod". She invites the other Groovies over to see her new room, and they love it just as much as Gwen does. Characters Summer Surprise * Gwen * Reese * Oki * O'Ryan * Vanessa * Yvette *Kieran *Cicely (cameo) *Carissa (cameo) Not-So-Mod Pod * Gwen * Reese * Oki * O'Ryan * Vanessa * Yvette * Mrs. Bridges * Mr. Bridges * Grandpa * Mrs. Cavanagh Songs Summer Surprise *Yvette's Love Song Not-So-Mod Pod *Mod Pod Blues Transcript *Summer Surprise *Not-So-Mod Pod Memorable Quotes Summer Surprise Not-So-Mod Pod *Gwen: I love waking up to the sun shining in through my Mod Pod window. (Gets up out of bed after stretching) There's just so much to love about my Mod Pod, from my bed with its funky bedding that matches so perfectly with the wallpaper (turns on her computer and it makes a beeping noise) to my Cyber Station to my favorite rug that feels so good underneath my toes (her toes are shown wiggling on the rug) to my Wall of Fame (shows off her wall full of rock star posters, then opens up her closet) to my closet full of enough clothes to wear one different outfit each day of the month! Trivia *The Cyber Station in Gwen's Mod Pod was released as a Mini accessory in 2007. *"Not-So-Mod Pod" is the first episode in which Reese, Vanessa, Yvette and Oki only have minor roles as opposed to major ones. *O'Ryan uses Gwen's catchphrase "Stay groovy" in "Not-So-Mod-Pod". *'Pop Culture Reference:' The "rainbow brick road" in O'Ryan's joke is a pun on the Yellow Brick Road from The Wizard of Oz and Rainbow Road from the Mario Kart series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Summer Episodes Category:2005 Category:TV Show